code: new girl
by alois lover
Summary: there's a new girl at school and odd's quickly becoming her best friend. i know not the best summary but just read it please i worked really hard on it and there's gonna be more chapters i'm not sure how many
1. code: new girl

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko sadly -.-

Anyway on with the story

I'm Wynter Moto. I have a BIG secret but you'll find out what it is later. So I walk into the classroom.

"Class we have a new student her name is Wynter Moto. Miss. Moto, you may sit next to Odd." The teacher said. I simply nodded and sat next to Odd.

"Hey I'm Odd." He said.

"I'm Wynter, your name probably describes your personality, am I right?" He looked at me.

"Uh…" I smiled.

"Don't worry I'm odd too" I told him.

"I thought your name was Wynter?" He said

"It is, I'm saying I'm odd in other words, I'm strange."

"Oh, ok"

After class Odd and I walk out of the class talking. "Odd! Hey! Odd!" A girl called but we couldn't hear her.

"So I said 'Hey lay off me, I'm doin what I can do, it's not my fault if you die!'" He started laughing and so did I. The girl tried again.

"Odd!" We walked away.

"Hey! Aelita, did you get Odd?" A boy asked.

"No, he walked away with a girl I've never seen before, I think she's new." She said.

"We'll see him at lunch come on." He told her. At the lunch room, Odd sits down with the gang.

"Hey guys." He said.

"Hey-" The boy, I think his name is Jeremy, started to say before I sat down next to Odd.

"Hey! Who's she!?" Another boy, I think his name is Ulrich, asked.

"Oh, hope you don't mind."

"I'm Wynter, I'm new here, Odd said I could sit with him." I smiled.

"Odd, we need to talk." A girl named Yumi said.

"Ok." They walk away and Yumi's the first to say something.

"I don't trust her." She said.

"What!?" Odd looked shocked.

"She looks like she was made by Xana." Ulrich said.

"Wynter was not created by Xana! She's nice, smart, and just like me!" Odd said.

"Sure Odd." Jeremy said.

"I think we should take her to Lyoko." He said.

"What!?" The gang said.

"Are you completely insane Odd!?" Aelita asked.

"Yes I am, but I trust Wynter completely!" He said.

"But we don't." Ulrich said.

"Well I do!" And with that he walked back over to me. "Come on Wynter," he whispered, "I wanna show you something."

"Ok." I said. At the factory I'm in the scanner room.

"Now, step in the scanner Wynter." Odd told me over the mic.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing, Odd?" I asked him.

"Ya, Jeremy showed us how to use it yesterday." He reassured me.

"Ok." I said stepping into the scanner. After he scans me I step out of the scanner and take the elevator up to Odd.

"Ok, you're all done." Then the elevator opens with Jeremy, Aelita, and Ulrich in it.

"Odd, you didn't!" Jeremy said.

"Yep, Wynter is now a Lyoko warrior." Odd said.

"Odd you idiot!" Ulrich said. Then the computer shows an activated tower and all of us except Jeremy go down to the scanner room. Me, Odd, and Aelita step in the scanners.

"Transfer Odd, transfer Aelita, transfer Wynter. Scanner Odd, scanner Aelita, scanner Wynter. Virtualization." Jeremy says. When I get to Lyoko I look like the girl version of Odd just with a black skirt.'

"Wow." Odd said right before a lazer was shot at him. "Jeremy, we're gonna need some taxies." Odd said.

"On it" I heard Jeremy say. Then two overboards appear.

"Cool, it's like a skate board." I said.

"Ya, how good are you on a skate board?" Odd asked.

"Really good/" I told him.

"We'll see about that." Odd said.

"Later, right now, get Aelita to the tower." Jeremy told us.

"On it." I told him and jumped on the overboard.

"Come on princess." Odd said to Aelita. When we're almost to the tower, I see two monsters.

"Odd, what are those?" I asked him pointing at the monsters.

"Some of Xana's monsters, we call those ones tarantulas." He told me.

"How do we get rid of them?" I asked

"See that mark on them, you hit them there."

"Got it, what do I hit them with?"

"Jeremy?"

"Well, she's technically an exact copy of you Odd, just with a black skirt, so she has lazer arrows." Jeremy said.

"Then watch me." Odd said aiming at a tarantula. "Lazer arrow!" He shouted then an arrow shot out of his arm.

"I can do that." I said aiming. "Lazer arrow!" The arrow hit the tarantula dead on.

"Nice," Odd said, "now, let's go." Me and Odd destroy all the monsters but more keep coming.

"Aelita! Get in the tower!" I shouted at her. She ran into the tower as Odd gets hit with a lazer.

"Be careful Odd, you only have 10 life points left." Jeremy said.

"No sweat Jeremy." As he said that, he got hit with another lazer and devitalizes.

"Jeremy! What happened to O-" I started to say but got hit with a lazer.

"20 life points Wynter." Jeremy said.

"Lazer arrow! What happens when I lose all my life point-" Then I got hit with another lazer and I'm devitalized. When I come back, Odd's standing outside of my scanner and catches as I fall out of it.

"That was pretty good for your first time." He said.

"Thanks." I said. Back at the academe Odd comes with me up to my room. "I'm going to bed." I told him.

"See ya." With that he walked away. I smirked and walked into my room.


	2. code: my little secret revealed

Again I don't own anything

I walked over to my computer, "Did it work?" Xana asked.

"I went for Odd instead." I said.

"Ok" Xana said

"It worked. His friend Ulrich caught on but Odd didn't believe him and made me one of them." I said smirking.

Xana chuckled, "He should have listened to his friend." He said

"Odd thought it was my first time in Lyoko, but he didn't remember that he fought me twice already." I told him. It was true, I had fought Odd twice. The first he had gone to Lyoko alone to help Aelita.

_Flashback_

I watched as a boy in, what appeared to be, a purple cat costume. He was alone. I smirked 'Bad move.' I thought. He started running when he suddenly got hit in the arm. He was shocked and started looking around.

"Odd!? What happened!?" Someone asked.

"I'm not sure Jeremy." He said still looking around. "Ok! Whoever shot that, show yourself!" He shouted. I stepped in front of him. He blinked, "Who are you!?" He asked. I chuckled.

"That is not important." I told him, "All you need to know is that you're gonna die." I said

_End of flashback_

I can't remember what happened after that. "He's the perfect target, now remember, you're there to sabotage them and nothing more." Xana told me

"Yes daddy." I said and closed my laptop.


	3. code: i cant believe you Ulrich

You know the drill I just don't wanna write it again

The next day I walked to breakfast. "Hi guys" I said sitting down next to Odd.

"Can I talk to you outside Wynter?" Ulrich asked me.

"Sure Ulrich." I said innocently. He takes me outside.

"I know Xana made you, for what I don't know, but you better stay away from Odd." Ulrich said. I smirked

"You're smart," I said. "a bit too smart, but Odd'll never believe you." I told him. Then I heard Odd.

"Hey Wynter!" He said. I smirked, grabbed Ulrich, and kissed him. "Hey-" Odd started and saw me. I pushed Ulrich away with a look of disgust on my face.

"What is wrong with you!?" I shouted at Ulrich, "I don't like you Ulrich!"

"No," Ulrich tried to explain, "Odd, it's not what you think!" He said.

"You were kissing Wynter." Odd said.

"He pinned me against the wall and kissed me!" I said.

"No I didn't!" Ulrich said. I walked away looking mad.

"I can't believe you Ulrich." Odd said "Wynter wait for me!" Odd shouted at me and ran to catch up with me.


	4. code: what!

Bla bla bla bla on with the story! ;)

"I can't believe he did that!" I said

"I thought he was my friend." Odd said sadly.

"It's ok Odd." I said

"Ya." Odd said moving closer to me. I smiled. Odd ended up walking me back to my room.

"I'll see you later Odd." I said. Then Odd kissed me.

"See you later, snowflake." He said.

"Snowflake? When did you come up with that?" I asked.

"Just now." He said and walked away. I put my fingers on my lips and walked into my room.

"Wynter." I heard my dad say.

"Y-yes daddy?" I stuttered.

"What happened so far today?" He asked.

"I got Odd to turn on his friend Ulrich." I said.

"Perfect." He said.

"Daddy, I-I think I'm starting to fall in love." I said, a little afraid.

"Hm, and with who?" He asked.

"I-I think I'm falling in love with-with…Odd." I said, I knew I wasn't supposed to but I did.

"What !?" He said.

"I'm sorry daddy." I said with my head down.

"Well, I guess I could spare that one." He said

"Really!?" I said.

"Yes."

"Thank you daddy!" I said with delight.

"I need you back here in Lyoko right now." He said.

"I'm on my way."


	5. code: confession

Hey guys sorry about not updating for so long but I've been busy with school so yeah, here ya go

"What did you want to see me for daddy?" I asked when I got back.

"I need to make some upgrades on you." He said.

"Ok." Then the scyphozoa came out and grabbed me and started to upgrade me but it got hit by a Lazer arrow. It dropped me, but before I hit the ground someone caught me. "Wha-" I said.

"Xana! Leave Wynter alone!"

"Odd!? What are you doing here!?" then he got hit by a lazer and flew back. The scyphozoa grabbed me again and started to upgrade me again.

"No!" Odd shouted. Then the creepers started to shoot at him.

"Your friend Ulrich was right, Wynter was made by me!" Xana told Odd as the scyphozoa set me down.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you before Odd." I said feeling guilty.

"Why?" Odd asked.

"I'm sorry." I said. Odd didn't say anything. I could feel the tears starting to form in m eyes. "Daddy." I said.

"Scyphozoa, delete Wynter." Xana said.

"No!" Odd said as he stepped in front of me. I smiled. "I don't care if Xana made you! I love you Wynter!" Odd said. I smiled and shot him with a lazer arrow.

"Daddy." Then the creepers shot me.


	6. code: detention

We're just gonna get right into it

When I got back Odd was standing outside of my scanner.

"What was that for!?" He asked

"To get you out of Lyoko, now come on let's get back to the school." I said grabbing his hand and dragging him out of the factory. The next day I walked in for breakfast. "Hey guys." I said. Ulrich glared at me and I gave him an innocent look.

"Ulrich, get over it." Odd said.

"Whatever." Ulrich said. I sighed.

"I gotta go." I said

"Why?" Aelita asked.

"I got detention from Jim for being on my computer too long." I said

"That sucks." Jeremy said.

"Yes, yes it does." Then Jim came in.

"Wynter! You're coming with me!" He said.

"Yes sir!" I started to follow him when I heard Ulrich say,

"Sucks to be her." Then Odd threw his potatoes at Jim.

"Della Robbia!" Jim shouted, "Dentition, now!" Odd got up and followed me and Ji. When we got to the library I asked Odd,

"Why'd you do it?" Odd just looked at me.

"I have no clue what you're talking about." He said

"Quiet!" Jim shouted. I was feed up with him. I slammed my hand on the table, stood up, and shouted at the top of my lounges,

"Listen here maggot! If you think you can order me around, you've got another thing coming! I don't take orders from people like you! So you can just shut your mouth right now!" Jim stood there.

"Wow Wynter! What happened to you!?"

"I guess I got an attitude adjustment." I said.

"Well, that'll be helpful." He said.

"Yeah, now, let's go." But before we could leave Jim shouted,

"Oh no you don't!"

"You be quiet! I said.

"Sir yes sir!" and me and Odd walked out.


	7. code: oh no!

The next day at lunch I walked in just as Jeremy opened his laptop and said, "Xana's attacking!"

"Its been a while." Aelita said. We ran to the factory and get on Lyoko.

"The tower is due north from your current position." Jeremy said.

"We're gonna need our vehicles Jeremy." I said.

"I'm getting them right now." He said as an overboard appeared in front of me and Odd. I jumped on it.

"Come on Aelita and hold on tight." I said. As the tower came in sight.

"We haven't seen any of Xana's monsters." Odd said.

"Strange." Aelita said

"Yeah." I said. Then lasers start shooting at us and Odd's overboard got hit and he fell to the ground. "Odd, get Aelita to the tower!" I shouted at him.

"On it. He said

"What are you gonna do?" Aelita asked me.

"Something insanely stupid." I said as I turned around and faced the creepers. "Hey, creepers! Come and get me!" I shouted and flew away with the creepers following behind me. Odd and Aelita ran to the tower. Then the creepers shot my overboard as I went over the edge by the digital sea. I grabbed the edge and watched as the creepers fell in. I looked up at the edge. "Odd!" I shouted hoping he could hear me.

"Wynter! Aelita, get to the tower, I need to get Wynter before she falls into the digital sea." Odd said. I could feel myself slipping.

"Odd!" I shouted again. Odd had started running over to me. I couldn't hold on anymore and fell. I felt someone grab my hand.

"Gotcha." I heard. Then I felt myself being pulled up.

"Thanks Odd." I said smiling.

"No problem." Odd said as he leaned in closer to me. Aelita deactivated the tower.

"Return to the past, now." Jeremy said.

Me and Odd walked into the cafeteria. I looked over at Ulrich and saw him smirking. "What?" I said.

"I saw what almost happened in Lyoko." He said. I blushed and Ulrich smirked.

"I will slap you." I said

"Go ahead, won't hurt me." He said. I slapped him as hard I could. "Ow!" Ulrich said. I smirked.

"I warned you." I said.

"That was a really close one back in Lyoko, Wynter." Jeremy said.

"Yeah, you need to be more careful, we could've lost you for good." Aelita said

"Yeah, who knows what Odd would've done if you fell in." Yumi said. At that Odd started blushing.

"He probably would've gone insane." Ulrich said. Odd's blush deepened. I looked at him.

"Wow Odd you're blushing like an idiot right now." I said. Everyone started laughing.

"I know how to make you blush." Odd said

"Oh really? How?" I asked

"Oh I gotta see this." Jeremy said. Odd wrapped his arms around my waist, pulled me closer to him, and kissed me. The cafeteria was filled with whistles, cheers and other noises. Then William said, "Yeah, go Odd!" Odd smirked and I started blushing.

"Nice Odd, you kissed the hottest girl in school." William said.

"Shut up William!" I said. Odd laughed.


End file.
